Key to My Heart
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "Hey Drew?" May ran up beside him. Drew looked at her, his face expressionless. "What?" May looked down, "Well... Have you seen my key to my heart?" DAML, MayXDrew! Contestshipping! One-shot!


May walked down the streets Azalea Town, searching for her "key". She clutched her shirt tightly, thinking that she'll never find t. In a distance, she saw a green haired boy. May grin, feeling as if all her worries were gone.

"Drew!" May waves while running up to the boy.

The boy stopped walking, turning to where he had heard the voice. It was a very familiar voice.

'Oh man, it's May. I'm so nervous… I-'

'Wait! Hold up, conscience.'

'What?'

'Me… _Me?!_ The Drew? Nervous? That's not my style.'

'I was just being dramatic. People like that stuff you know.'

'What people? You're in my mind.'

'Whatever.'

Drew snapped out of his head just in time to a see a running May stop in front of him, bending down to catch her breath. He stood there patiently, and when it seem like she had caught her breath, he swiftly pulled out a rose.

"What is it May?" Twirling the rose.

"Well…" a thin red line appeared on her face. "Have you seen my key around?"

Drew stopped twirling the rose. "What key?"

May pointed her two index fingers together. "Well, you know, the key to my heart."

Drew felt like a cat receiving acupuncture with thousands of thousands of needles plunged into his heart.

'Ouch! That hurts… Hey, you all right Drew?'

Drew dropped the rose, turning his back to May, and shadows covering his face.

"I gotta go. See you later." Not waiting for a reply, he walked away.

When Drew was sure he was out of May's sight, he began to run. He ran all the way to the Pokemon Center, upstairs to his room, closing the door shut and checking to make sure the door was lock.

"Eh heh ahahahahahahahaha ahaha." Drew laughed crazily. "Her key? To her heart? I knew I blew up my chances when I first opened my mouth and those awful insults came out." Drew slumped against the wall, sliding down until he was in a sitting position. He knew that telling May insults won't make her like him. Heck it would make her for sure hate him. But he couldn't help it. May just looks so cute when she's mad.

"I mean what did I expect? That should would like someone like me? … I wonder who he is…" Resting his against the door, he closed his eyes.

With May, she was staring at the direction Drew walked off in.

'I hope he doesn't misunderstand... Oh well, gotta go find my key.'

"Hunny? Where are you?" May hollered.

-**Later in the afternoon-**-

Drew woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. He opened up to see a Pichu with a necklace around its neck.

"Well hello little guy, who do you belong to?" Pichu shrugged.

Drew let out a sigh. "Let's go find your trainer." He said while picking up the Pokemon.

Walking the stairs, he saw May in the lobby.

'Ok… Keep your cool Drew. Hey, I wonder where Conscience is…'

May turned around to see Drew holding a Pichu, her Pichu.

Drew walked surprisingly calm over to May.

"Hey Hunny! There you are!" Drew stopped, staring at May.

'Did I just here her right? She called me honey.' Drew blushed, looking over to see May walk up to him, holding out her arms.

'Ooooh! I get to hug her? I get to hug her!' Drew thought excitedly.

'Uh… Not quite there buddy, don't get excited.'

'Huh, why?'

'Just watch.'

Pichu jumped out of Drew's grasp and into May's arms. Drew watched as the Pichu snuggle her face.

'Lucky Pichu.' Drew mentally pouted.

'Sigh…. Told ya.'

'Oh hey, where have you been?'

'Just pay attention!'

"Thanks Drew, for finding Hunny!" May shot her Thank-you-Drew smile at him. Turning to her Pichu, she pulled the necklace off. "So you had all this time huh?"

Drew stared at her with a confused look. Pichu climbed onto May's shoulder while she pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. It was shaped in a heart. For the first time, he noticed that May had a key and heart necklaces.

'Oh… I get it! Whoops, I said all those things!'

'Oh yeah, you did. You sounded like someone who has a huge crush on a girl they like and knowing that she may never like you back.'

'That was it. Anyways, where were you?'

'Well, I was busy watching clips of you… Err… Me and May. We were so cute together.' Conscience gushed.

'Hey!' Not liking the thought of someone who was like him, which is him, but a thought, talk about he and May being together when it was really him.

'What? We're the same person, Drew."

'Dang it, wish you were standing right next to me.'

'No way, this is too much, being in here.'

"Hey Drew." A voice brought him back.

"What is it May?" Drew blinked.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." May held up the key necklace.

"Uh thanks." Drew took it, looking between his and May's. "Hey, does this key work?"

"Yeah… Wanna see?" Giving him hers.

Drew pushed it in and turned it clockwise, hearing a click, the golden heart opened.

Drew blinked again and again. Inside it said, "I love you. –May".

Drew looked over to May, realization hit him and he smirked his smirk. Still smirking, he closed the heart.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

May nodded, "I heard _everything Drew."_

Drew grinned. "Not everything." Touching May's soft lips.

"I love you May." Pulling back, he still wore that smirk. "Now _that's_ everything."

**You're all probably thinking… 'Since was May so bold?' I think it's only me… A change right? Drew usually does these things… It won't be fair to him if she doesn't do anything. Well, since school starts tomorrow, I'll try my best in writing more. :D Bye bye**


End file.
